Today's technology allows users to connect any number of computer devices. Such devices may include, for example, personal computers, laptops, television devices, cell phones, tablets, smart watches, and other devices. In addition, the rise of Internet of Things (IoT) devices allows for the connection of a number of devices not typically considered computing devices, such as medical devices, children's toys, home appliances, wearable devices, and any number of other items that may contain some kind of data activity.
One of the benefits of IoT devices is that they are often low-power devices. Many IoT devices have limited processing power and memory. IoT devices often connect to more powerful host devices, and may rely on host devices for many tasks. Thus, IoT devices may transmit data collected from the sensors to the host device for further processing or to perform analytics. Because of their limited capabilities, many IoT sensing devices minimize communication to the host device in order to conserve power. This may result in limiting the functionality of the IoT device, and may increase latency to respond to conditions determined by the sensor data. Thus, IoT devices could benefit from the ability to perform more complex analysis locally rather than relying on a host device.